ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Hits Clyde Gag ( Canadian Hell )
The Daniel Hits Clyde Gag is a gag that occurs in the theme song for every episode of the William Dobbin show Canadian Hell. Plot The gag has Daniel finishing his homework in a classroom at his school. Once he finishes, he races into the schools library and hits Clyde, who is smoking. Like The Simpsons Couch Gag, this Gag happens in a different way every time it happens. Different Plots ( Put in your own ideas if you want. ) 'Note: '''Not in order of episode appearance. * Daniel runs into the library and simply hits Clyde. This one is in the first episode and shows you what it's normally supposed to be like. *Daniel runs into the library to hit Clyde, but when he does, his fist gets stuck in Clyde's brain. When Daniel gets his fist out of Clydes head, he actually rips out a part of Clyde's BRAIN! He screams loudly, and Clyde turns his head, revealing that with his brain gone, he is a zombie. *Daniel enters the library, ready to hit Clyde, but instead of hitting Clyde, he passes right through him and crashes into a bookshelf. It falls on him, and it is revealed that Clyde was just a hologram, set up by the real Clyde. *Clyde runs up to the library doors and puts a chair under the knobs, thus making it harder to open it. He then sits on the chair, putting more weight on it, and starts smoking. Unfortunately, Daniel bursts open the doors, slamming Clyde into the wall and killing him, with blood flying everywhere. Daniel sees the mess, and simply states " Huh, I guess my work here is done ", and walks away. *Daniel is shown walking through woods, dressed as a hunter. Clyde crawls to the top of a rock, acting like a wild animal. After watching Daniel for a while, he licks his lips and lunges at Daniel. He sees Clyde flying at him, so Daniel shoots at Clyde 3 times. Each shot badly injures Clyde and brings him a bit closer to Daniel. Clyde still tackles Daniel, but it remains unknown who exactly died in that gag and who didn't. This is the first extra long gag in the series, as well as the first Gag to not take place in the library. *Daniel enters the library, ready to hit Clyde, then the library is seen as a theater, and he gives Clyde, who is sitting in a balcony, an Abraham Lincoln hat, which he puts on, but at the moment, John Wilkes Booth (referred to by Clyde as " the motherfucker who shot Lincoln ") comes out of the shadows and shoots him, after which Clyde, seething and smoldering from being shot, says to Booth " You're despicable! " Daniel then picks him up and throws him off the balcony, which is actually quite far up, making for a tough fall. This is the second extra long gag in the series. *Daniel runs into the library, only to see that Clyde has a kitten of his own, to which Clyde brags that he can't be killed in front of his own kitten. So Daniel comes to a simple solution: He shoots the kitten, and THEN Clyde! *Daniel runs into the library, and sees Clyde dressed as a boxer, and prepares for a fight, but Daniel calls somebody in his phone. Ren Höek (from ''Ren and Stimpy) appears and assaults Clyde with a hammer, and maniacally laughs as he runs away. After talking on the phone for a while more, Daniel puts down his phone and is confused upon seeing Clydes body. This is the third extra long gag in the series. *Daniel Pharoh-walks into the library, dressed as a pharaoh, with Walk Like And Egyptian playing in the background. He reaches Clyde and punches him while saying " Punch like an Egyptian. " Not counting the normal gag that appeared in the first episode, this is the first gag where Daniel simply hits Clyde. *Daniel rides a motorcycle into the library and performs a ramp trick right over Clyde's head. Clyde is happy that he didn't get hurt, but then Daniel runs him over with his motorcycle, killing him. Daniel uses the motorcycle to leave school as well, driving out of the entrance. *Daniel runs into the library, only to find Clyde staring down at a dead body on the floor. They both panic, thinking that they will be accused of the murderer. As suspected, the cops show up and think that Daniel and Clyde are guilty. Daniel tries to explain that their actually the innocent ones, but then the cops shoot Daniel, killing him, and scaring Clyde, who runs to the emergency exit, only to be ambushed by police officers. Clyde is sent to the pound, where he is put in the same cell as a crazy cat who actually DID kill someone, and he is so crazy that he thinks killing someone will get him OUT as well. Clyde says that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard, but before he can say anything else, the crazy cat shoots and kills Clyde, and begins to eat his body. He then looks at the audience and says that if his theory works, and he gets out, he's going to kill more people. *In a parody of one those MADD commercials you might have seen, it shows a bunch of still images of Daniel leaving his house, getting into a car, driving to a bar, drinking, paying, drinking, paying, over and over again. The still images continue as Daniel gets back into his car. There is now proper animation instead of images as Daniel drives towards the school, crashes through a wall that leads him into the library, and accidentally runs over Clyde, who is smoking. Daniel laughs evilly. Unfortunately, unlike the MADD commercial, there is no scene where the accident is reversed, if you know what we're saying. *Daniel runs into the library and lunges at Clyde, but a ton of bats fly in and carry Daniel away. Luckily, the bats are immediately killed by a sudden bolt of lightning. The lighting also gives Daniel superhero-like electrical powers that he uses to break his fall. He then flys to a cracked window in the library and shoots lightning through it. The lightning electrocutes Clyde and slams him against a wall, as the screen rises up to show Clyde melting away via his shadow on the wall. This is the fourth extra long gag in the series, as well as a Halloween special. * * * *Daniel runs into the library and sees Clyde dressed as Santa Claus. Clyde says that Daniel can't kill him if he even resembles Santa Claus, but Daniel puts on a Jewish cap, thus making him Jewish. And if he's Jewish, then he can easily kill Santa Claus without any qualms. He tells Clyde all this, and then knocks him out. A police officer comes in and shouts, " Stop right there, you Santa killer! " and Daniel gets arrested. Daniel tries to use the fact that he's jewish ( when really he isn't ) as an excuse, but the cops don't believe him and actually say that he is going to be shot since he is a Jew. Daniel screams, and the gag ends. This is a Christmas special. *Daniel runs into the library and Hits Clyde, and runs away. This angers Clyde, who leaves the school and sees a time machine. He grins evilly and enters it. He goes back in time to just before Daniel was about to hit him, and stops him from doing so. He goes back into the present, only to find that Daniel is now to afraid to stand up to anybody and hit them. So Clyde finds the time machine and goes back in time once more, this time stopping himself from stopping Daniel. Unfortunately, Daniel proceeds to knock out both that Clyde and that time periods Clyde, then the principal appears and hits Daniel, and gives him a detention paper. This is the fifth extra long gag in the series, and currently the longest one. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Clyde is building a snowman outside the school that looks just like him ( a snow-cat ), when Daniel runs up and kicks the snow-cat, destroying it. He then hits Clyde and runs away. Clyde looks at his masterpiece's remains, when it comes to life ( ironically, when it's supposed to be dead ), and tells Clyde to avenge him, and references Frosty The Snowman by saying " Happy Birthday " before dying. Clyde glares at Daniel before getting out a gun and shooting and killing him as he runs away. He throws the gun away, only for the snow-cat to catch it and shoot Clyde as payback for not protecting him. Clyde and the snow-cat both die, basically leaving no witnesses of the event. This is the sixth extra long gag in the series, as well as the second gag to not take place in the library, and finally, the second Christmas special. * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *It seems that either Clyde, Daniel, someone else, or both are killed in each gag.